Wild At Heart
by FaithSky
Summary: Naomi's dragged to the middle of South Africa by her mum and Kieran, where she gets caught up between a red haired ranger and her charming yet crude colleague. Their lives collide in a rush of sexual tension, jealousy and angst guaranteed to make it a holiday she will never be able to forget.
1. A Close Encounter

**A/N - Hey guys, so...it's been a while hasn't it!? Please don't hold that against me!**

**So, this is something completely new for me, recently I've been talking to the amazing RosesAndSkulls (if you haven't read any of her stuff go do that now, I'll wait...*waits*) and we've sort of been playing around with this idea together. **

**I don't really know how it happened but our writing styles really clicked and we've created something that to be honest, we're quite proud of. Hopefully you like reading it as much as we've enjoyed writing it together. **

* * *

Naomi:

If twelve hours stuck on a plane wasn't enough I was now facing a two hour coach trip into the middle of fucking nowhere. _Come on a family holiday_, they said, _it'll be fun_, they said. Liars, I only agreed to come to shut my mother up and she went and booked it for the last two weeks of the summer holidays. Fucking Kieran, I know he's a teacher and all but I've ended up missing Reading festival to sit in the middle of a bloody zoo. Fall Out Boy killing it on the main stage or a safari park in the middle of South Africa surrounded by a multitude of poisonous insects that could quite easily kill me... next time I want to shut my mother up I'll use duct tape and some rope.

"Would someone please fucking mute the creature you insisted on bringing into this world before I throw it out of the bloody window?" I snapped annoyed when I just couldn't take the constant screaming and crying anymore.

"Come on now, Naomi, don't speak about your baby brother like that. He's only four." My mum told me as she continued to try and calm down the little devil.

I was about to tell her how she shouldn't even have brought a four year old on a bloody safari, but I decided to simply try and ignore them altogether instead. I put in my earphones, decided on some Fall Out Boy, now that I had to miss their live show, and turned it up to maximum volume. It still wasn't loud enough to drown out the wailing.

I just glared out of the window, all I could see for miles was the occasional twig like bush and dry grass. The dust kicking up off the wheels of the coach distorted everything so in the end I just gave up and shut my eyes. Maybe I could just sleep for two weeks and wake up on the plane back to England.

I'm not really a holiday person. My complexion just can't handle sunshine and seeing as I was sweating my tits off in an air conditioned bus I wasn't holding out much hope for actually going outside, at all. I suppose the only saving grace was the promise of my own room and the shit tonne of books I downloaded on my iPad before leaving home.

I could see the silhouette of the resort rise up on the horizon as if it were springing from the ground and as we approached I started being prodded by the demon child that was my younger brother. Despite numerous conversations assuring them that I was perfectly happy being an only child they had insisted on reproducing... political science teacher plus border line hippie equals fucking mental child. Don't get me wrong, I loved him because he was my brother, but most of the time I wanted to rip my arm off just to have something to throw at him.

The coach stopped and all the excited holidaymakers leapt over one another to be the first off, _twats_. I stayed put as long as possible before hauling on my backpack and wandering into the foyer. Here goes nothing.

In fairness, the resort was rather lovely. It wasn't too fancy, but definitely not a complete dump either. That didn't make up for all the goddamn fucking tourists roaming around the place though. Seriously, had my mum and Kieran deliberately typed "family crowded safari resort, South Africa" in the search field?

It took us fucking ages just to get the bloody key for the, luckily, _private_ villa we had reserved. While we were standing in line kids were running around me playing bloody tag, I was seconds away from a full on meltdown.

"Mum," I said through gritted teeth as one of the kids grabbed hold of my leg to hide from another child behind me, "If you don't get this thing off me right now, I swear to God I can't be held responsible for the amount of money you have to spend on getting me out of jail for beating up a minor."

My mum turned around then and sighed heavily before handing over the demon child that had been resting on her hip to Kieran.

"Don't be ridiculous, Naomi." She said, as she pulled the nuisance off my leg, gave it a hug and sent it on its way, "You're 21 years old. I have no such responsibility for you anymore."

"Exactly. I'm 21, mum! If you can't be arsed to get me out of jail then why do you feel the need to torture me by dragging me out in the middle of fucking nowhere with my former politics teacher and your demon offspring? I could've just stayed at home, alone."

I knew I was making a scene, but I didn't care. This was not how I'd planned on spending my last few weeks of summer vacation and I was going to make bloody sure they knew it.

"Right, dear, and what would we have come home to then? The last time we let you stay home alone for more than a few days you nearly trashed the place."

Okay so that might not have been a complete lie. It had been an absolute rager party that people weren't likely to forget for at least a decade. Still, after being grounded for just as long I'd learned my lesson. I huffed audibly and snatched my key off of Kieran who was wrestling to try and keep Lorcan from running off and getting eaten by a wild animal... fucking shame that would be.

The Villa was nice, as much as it pained me to admit it. It was really spacious and I got the massive double bedroom on the ground floor because the other bedrooms were upstairs and they wanted to keep the brat close to them. I threw my bag down on the bed, changed out of the stodgy clothes I was wearing on the plane, and grabbed a shower in the en suite. Maybe this holiday wasn't going to be so bad, as long as I could stay locked in my room away from any small children, the two nutjobs I called my parents and the wildlife. If I played my cards right I would only have to leave the Villa in search of food and alcohol. Bonus.

As I emerged from the bathroom draped in a towel the silence was deafening. With the twelve hour flight and time difference it was early afternoon and I guessed the little shit was having his nap so I had at least an hours peace.

I popped on my denim shorts and white vest top and opened the drapes. The view was alright, a lot more greenery than I had seen on the coach and the odd multi-coloured bird perched in the trees. I grabbed my iPad and made myself comfortable on the bed. I started reading but pretty soon the weight of the journey took its toll and I drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"Naomi, darling, come on, get your lazy arse out here and let's have a look round." Fuck sake, Lorcan sleeps and they would rearrange anything to make sure he wasn't disturbed. I took the opportunity to have a bit of shut eye and we just had to do something else.

"I don't give a shit mum, I'm fine here..." I heard footsteps and then my door creaked open, brilliant.

"I feel like we've been very patient with you so far, Naomi. I make exceptions for you because I get that it must be difficult missing your friends and that mud covered field you call a festival to be here, surrounded by the best Mother Nature has to offer, in glorious sunshine on a luxury holiday that I bloody paid for...but you're pushing it." She stood at the bottom of my bed with her arms crossed, glaring at me as if I was the most terrible person on the planet. This was going to go well.

"I never fucking asked you to do any of this for me!" I yelled frustrated as I got up from the bed, "you could've used all that money on dear little Lorcan for all I bloody care!"

We were standing across from each other, our hands on our hips, glaring. If I hadn't been so riled up I might've laughed.

"Oh so that's what this is about then? Lorcan?" She asked just as angrily, her voice raised as well, "Really, Naomi, don't you think that's a bit childish, even for you?"

"This isn't about the little brat!" I yelled, "Fucking hell, this is about you always trying to control my life! I'm not a child anymore!"

"Well you're bloody hell acting like one!"

I was just about to ready another counter assault when Kieran interrupted, "everything alright in 'ere, girls? You're waking up the little fellow."

As if we were in some horrible teen drama movie like Freaky Friday, we both turned around on Kieran and yelled simultaneously, "Stay out of this!"

Kieran looked quite taken aback from the wrath of two Campbell girls, but instead of scrambling out of there while he still could, he opted on the less clever option of opening his mouth again, "Now there girlies, there's no need for that, is there? Hakuna Matata and all that"

"What?" I asked incredulously and turned to my mum again, "is he fucking joking?"

Of course the little demon child decided to wake up screaming at that exact moment.

"Unbelievable." I exclaimed as I grabbed my bag, moved past Kieran and made my way towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" My mum called behind me.

"Anywhere but here!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut.

The wave of heat hit me, it was like an oven after the air conditioned Villa but there was no way in hell I was going back there. I mean seriously, how fucking dare they? I'm not ungrateful but I didn't ask them to drag me six thousand miles away from home, the least they could do is just leave me the fuck alone. Fuck's sake, sometimes I wish they would just get on and play happy family without me.

My inner monologue continued to rage as I practically ran through the resort. Considering we were supposed to be surrounded by wild animals there didn't appear to be much protection. It's supposed to be an all round experience but I would have expected an electric fence or something, you know... just in case.

I could feel sweat starting to trickle down the back of my neck as the humidity started to take hold. I stopped dead and unleashed the Campbell fury by kicking a stone, in flip flops... not the best fucking idea I had ever had and pain erupted through my foot. Stumbling, I managed to hobble over to a fallen tree trunk and sit down before I screamed profanities to the heavens. Brilliant fucking day it was turning out to be.

I ran my hands through my hair and swore several times under my breath as I tried to rub the pain away. I caught my breath, wiped the sweat off of my forehead and took my iPad out of my bag. In my anger I had managed to walk far enough away from the resort buildings that I was completely alone, finally. I closed my eyes for a few lost moments and breathed deeply, trying to calm my racing heartbeat. All I could hear was crickets, no screaming children and no bad Irish jokes, just me, myself and I... and a good book. For the first time since getting in the taxi at three am this morning I felt relaxed.

Time crept by, I hadn't put my watch back on after my shower but the sun was getting lower and lower in the sky. I sighed with the realisation that I was going to have to go back to the Villa soon and face the repercussions of the argument with my mum. The silent treatment would be perfect but I had a funny feeling she was going to insist on having a 'chat', which inevitably meant that she was going to talk at me for half an hour whilst I nodded along, pretending to listen.

I was completely lost in my book when I suddenly felt something on my shoulder, sliding down my forearm. I didn't think about it at first, due to the very interesting passage I was reading, but when I slowly turned my head to the right, to see what was bothering me during my alone time, I nearly had a fucking heart attack.

I found myself face to face with a giant arse snake and my very first instinct was to hit it with my iPad. I was up on my feet the second after, screaming like a girl and pointing my iPad defensively at the snake that was now on the ground.

"Fucking fuck! You better fucking stay right there you disgusting creature!" I yelled at it and jumped backwards when the bloody thing had the decency to hiss at me.

"Jesus, what did that poor snake ever do to you?" Said a very husky voice that was coming towards me.

I didn't dare to look away from the snake on the ground that seemed to be advancing on me to see who the voice belonged to, even though my entire body for some reason wanted to. It wasn't until she appeared in my line of vision, actually grabbing hold of the snake and draping it around her that I saw her.

At first I didn't even give the snake that now adorned her shoulders a second thought, I barely saw it, I only saw her. She had a rather petite figure, but what a figure it was. And I thought that in a completely envious way, of course. She had soft, elegant features, the cutest little button nose, extraordinary red hair that stuck to her sweaty forehead and... pretty fucking captivating chocolate brown eyes.

"He's more scared of you than you are of him, you know." She said in that husky voice again, and that's when I realised she was English... And still holding the snake.

"Right," I scoffed disbelieving, "it's not like it was about to fucking strangle me or anything."

"You're English." She stated smiling, not seeming that bothered by the huge snake winding it's way across her shoulders.

"And you're holding a snake... Willingly." I told her slowly, in case she didn't know.

Her laugh made my skin tingle and I felt this weird feeling in my stomach that I hadn't felt before. Sort of like... Fluttering? What the fuck. I fought every fibre in my being to stop the bewildered look I could feel creeping all over my face, I didn't know what the bloody hell I was feeling and I sure as hell didn't want her to know that.

"Yeah, beautiful creatures really aren't they?" She flicked her eyes up to meet my own as she let the slithery creature rest on her arms. I looked at her then, mouth gaping slightly, caught between wondering what the bloody hell this tingling feeling was that threatened to overcome me completely and whether she was indeed a bat shit fucking crazy person that had escaped from somewhere.

"I'm sorry but did you just call that... thing... beautiful?"

I realised that I was still firmly in attack mode and lowered my iPad, I figured at the very least the snake would have to go through her first so I was pretty much safe. She laughed again, it was like liquid pleasure wrapping itself around me. I didn't know what the fuck was going on, everything she did seemed to make me feel like a swooning school girl.

"Yeah, this little guy is the reason there aren't any rats around the resort, the Rufous Beaked snake and just so you know... they hardly ever bite, let alone someone as skillfully trained in the art of modern warfare as you. I don't think it gets much more modern than an iPad."

I could see her trying to hold back a laugh as she walked slowly towards me. I felt my heartbeat quicken and I wasn't entirely sure whether it was because of the way she moved with such allure and composure or that she was bringing that _thing_ closer to me.

"Can you put that down please? I'm fucking terrified of the slithery bastard." I swallowed my heart back down into my chest and focused completely on her, the way she moved, attempting not to notice she was still holding the snake.

"They say the best way to combat your fears..." She stopped, no more than a foot away from me and locked my gaze, "...is to face them."

"I don't even know your name and you're asking me to trust you enough to be this close to something that could quite easily kill me?" I fought the urge to take a step backwards, there was something strange about her, something unnerving, but to be honest seeing her smile again would be worth getting chomped on by Rufus. Giving it a pet name didn't appear to help.

"I'm Emily. I'm a ranger here... it's my job to make sure that all the animals are safe, cared for and I've been known to do the odd game drive too. Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you." She took my hand then, I was too dumbstruck to move away as she rested my skin against scales. I shuddered and then I relaxed slightly. It wasn't slimy in the slightest, it was actually really fucking smooth to be fair. I ran my hand over him, feeling the indent of each scale with the tip of my finger, tracing a pattern with each movement.

"Wow…" was all I could think to say. In five minutes she had gotten me to do something that I never thought I would and she'd made me feel something I hadn't felt before, something I couldn't understand.

"Right, let me put him back where he belongs and I'll walk you back to the resort so you don't get set upon by anymore man-eating creatures. Hate for you to break your iPad…"

"Naomi!" I blurted out as I practically fell over myself to tell her my name, "I'm Naomi."

Smooth as fucking silk me.

**So, there you have it...like I said it's been a joint venture and something completely new for both of us. We would be really over the moon if you could leave a review to let us know if this has worked for you and if you would like to read more. **

**Peace and love as always guys xx**


	2. One Track Mind

**Well here we are again, thank you all for the resoundingly awesome response to the first chapter. This continues to be a joy to write and it is brilliant to hear that you lot are enjoying it. **

**Rosesandskulls and I hope you enjoy chapter 2, introducing the charming, yet crude colleague ;) **

Emily:

I quite honestly didn't know what to do with myself. After making sure that Naomi had made it safely to the reception without any more close encounters, I just needed a cold shower. It was really rather ridiculous. I'd spent, what, 10-15 minutes with the gorgeous blonde and my libido was all over the place.

She had so clearly been checking me out, but it was almost as if she was caged, like she was trying so hard not to give in to her instincts, to what she wanted. I was sure that she was at least half Lesbonese, at least that was the initial impression I got by the way she was just looking at me. Maybe she was just intent on making sure I wasn't going to throw the snake at her again. She really had been fucking adorable with that iPad.

I've never doubted my gaydar before, ever since I was about 12 I had the innate ability to pick out a lesbian at thirty paces. But her, she was an anomaly. I had spent the best part of ten minutes looking into her eyes trying to figure her out and I was still none the wiser. I'd saved her from certain death, or at least from breaking her iPad, surely that meant that she owed me dinner. I wish I had suggested that before we parted ways, fucking brilliant brain, think of a way in when it's too late. I shook my head and wandered off in search of an ice cold beer. My shift finished about ten minutes ago and I'd sure as hell earned it.

I punched my card out and threw the hideous shirt they made us wear in my locker. Applying deodorant was a must in this heat, unless you actually wanted to stink like a warthog. After making damn sure I smelt as nice as possible, at least until I could actually show my skin some warm water, I grabbed a beer from the fridge and nearly fell into my favourite seat in the staff lounge.

"Long day, Emily?" Thomas sat down across from me and offered me half of the doughnut that he must have stolen from the canteen, which I lovingly accepted.

"You could fucking say that Tomo, two gazelles were caught in the fence again and the little buggers refused to help themselves and stay still. Then I had to feed all the wounded, by myself, because Cook had mysteriously bloody disappeared and then...well, there was an incident with an absolute out-of-this-world gorgeous girl, a snake and a very confused libido. How about you?"

I realised halfway through that I was ranting. Tomo, bless him, would always just sit there and let me talk at him for hours, he was either a great listener or able to sleep with his eyes open. I didn't really care which, for some reason it was therapeutic.

"Tell me more about this girl." Tomo said smiling, ignoring my question, which was just as well really, because she was all that was on my mind.

"God, Tomo, she wasn't just a girl, you know? Like... There was something special about her, something unexplainable. As soon as I saw her, as soon as she opened her mouth, I just wanted to know everything about her. Is that weird?" I asked, not really waiting for an answer before ranting on, "And don't even get me started on how fucking gorgeous she was. Between having the body of a healthy looking Victoria's Secret model and a face that should seriously be immortalized in a bloody Da Vinci painting, I was just fucking gone the minute I laid eyes on her. Oh! Her eyes. Tomo... I have never in my life seen as beautiful and mesmerizing eyes as hers. They were the most alluring blue you could ever imagine... Also, she was blonde... You know how I like hot blondes."

I could've probably gone on about Naomi for much longer, which, in a way, was kind of disturbing seeing as I'd been with her for all of 15 minutes, but I couldn't help myself. Unfortunately Cook decided to magically reappear at that exact moment.

"A hot blonde?" He asked grinning as he came marching into the lounge, "Where?"

Classic Cook really. It wouldn't have surprised me if he'd disappeared earlier that day for a quick shag somewhere with a hot and willing holiday maker. He fucking loved it at the resort. It was his own personal pussy paradise. He'd screw the girls one after another, and he wouldn't have to deal with any consequences because they'd leave within a few weeks anyway. Okay, so maybe there had been a few consequences of his man-whoring on more than one occasion, but it was always either the parents finding out or the girls he was screwing finding out about each other. Nothing he couldn't handle with one of his grins and his fucking boyish charm, that and he could run pretty quick.

"Oh no, Cookie, you keep your grubby mitts off this one." I told him playfully, but inside I was feeling strangely possessive already. What the hell.

"Why? If the girl is as fit as you claim then Cookie wants a piece!" He announced loudly as he flopped down on the couch.

"Cook, trust me, even if she wasn't into women, I can promise you that she wouldn't do you even if you were the last bloke on the planet and the only way of saving humanity was by sitting on your crayola dick." I said, perhaps a bit too harsh.

Both Tomo and Cook looked over at me then, frowning amused. I don't know why I sounded like a possessive and jealous girlfriend. I rarely ever did relationships anyway and the few times I had it was never serious or intense enough for me to be jealous. I guess I really wasn't the jealous type. Or so I thought.

"Bloody hell, girl, how hot is this blonde?" Cook laughed, and then seemingly realising what I'd said, "wait, is she a muff muncher?"

"Well, I mean... I think so..." I said uncertainly, but when I saw Cook's eyes light up, I regretted not saying that she was indeed, without a doubt, cockaphobic.

"Ha! That's good enough for me, Red. Not that it would've stopped me anyway if she was." Cook grinned with a wink, "my crayola dick can turn any girl straight."

It wasn't that Cook wasn't a good-looking guy or anything like that - if that's what you're into. I mean, I guess I could see what all the straight girls seemed to see in him. He was extremely charming, even I could see that. Still, even without knowing Naomi at all, she didn't seem like the girl who'd fall for that. No, she definitely had more sense. Of course, she had hit a snake in the head with an iPad.

"I seriously fucking doubt that, Cook." I laughed, "as in I think you turn more girls gay than anything, really. You definitely wouldn't, under any circumstances, ever get with a girl like her." I didn't know why I was so damn sure. I've always gone with my gut instinct when it comes to working out a hot girl's sexuality...it was almost like a reflex. But my stomach was tied so tightly in knots from the few brief moments I'd shared with Naomi that I didn't know whether I was coming or going.

"That sounds like a challenge to me, Emilio." Cook grinned, his eyes lightening up, "ya think you're up for it?"

"Up for what exactly?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Well, the challenge of course, Red! Now, I totally understand if you'd like to back down. You are dealing with me after all and we all know they all come to the Cookie Monster in the end." He said cheekily.

"Ha! I'd like to see that happen with Naomi." I said without thinking, "Trust me, Cook, if anyone's gonna release the wild animal laying like a coiled spring inside a certain hot blonde, it's gonna be me." I saw him fight the urge to make some God awful joke about it being his spring inside her, so predictable.

"You've got yourself a bet, Red!" Cook laughed confidently as he got up from the couch, "May the best pussy magnet win!" He winked at me and ruffled my hair slightly as he left.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused when Cook had completely vanished from view. I looked over at Tomo, not really sure what the fuck I had agreed to during that conversation, "what just happened?"

Tomo just looked at me amused, smiling like he always did, "I think you just made a bet with Cook about who can get into that blonde girl's knickers first." I cringed as the stark reality of what I had just agreed to hit me full force. I really wasn't that kind of girl, at least I didn't think I was, but maybe being a completely shallow arsehole was contagious and I'd just been around Cook too long.

"If it is any consolation, Emily, you seemed very confident..." Tomo was one of those rare people who like to try and see the better side of everything, very much a cup half full kind of guy.

"Not really, Tomo, but... thanks." I said, feeling the knot in my stomach growing awfully uncomfortable.

He smiled at me again, bright and beaming before he left me to rethink the entire conversation. Why did I always get myself into the most difficult fucking situations. Betting over who can get between a girl's legs quickest just wasn't me, but then neither was backing down and that's all Cook would see if I put an end to it before it got out of hand. Fuck.

A moral dilemma of the highest order. Did I bow out gracefully and let Cook think I was a pussy, or did I shut up, play along and hopefully get some action? After all... it had been nearly three months since something other than a good Kelly Brook fantasy and my trusty right hand had made me see stars. No. I couldn't do it, not to prove something to Cook anyway. If I was going to get anywhere with Naomi it would be because she'd felt something too.

I had to admit that there was a tiny part of me that wanted to jump right into it. I wanted to find out what that feeling had been between us anyway, a few bragging rights between friends would just be the cherry on the icing on top of the cake and ammunition that I could use to shut Cook up next time he started ranting and raving about his most recent conquest. No. I stopped myself from thinking about it any further again. It was just plain fucking wrong. I had to find Cook and tell him all bets were off and that I would appreciate him letting me figure out my own shit with Naomi before he went swaggering in. That was, if she was even the least bit interested, of course.

I downed my now lukewarm beer and instantly regretted it. It tasted awful, but had to be done. On my salary I couldn't afford to waste anything. We only get paid the equivalent of about six quid an hour but earn "the experience of a lifetime" - or so our boss kept assuring us. Fucking arsehole, I'd like to see him spend an entire day clearing shit out of the 'hospital' enclosures for less than fifty pound a day. The game drives were fun though, going out into the reserve with guests from the hotel and showing them the most beautiful creatures the world had to offer, sometimes it still took my breath away.

Time for reminiscing later, I told myself, as I wandered off into the foyer. Cook was long gone, more than likely to the staff quarters to freshen up before hunting down Naomi and going on the charm offensive. I started running, for Cook 'freshening up' meant showing his bollocks and armpits a wet wipe and I needed to get to him before it went any further.

* * *

I couldn't fall asleep that night. I looked for Cook everywhere, but I couldn't find him. I felt sick to my stomach thinking he'd already found her, already made his move. I tossed and turned all night, and by the time morning came around I was actually starting to panic.

Before I started my shift that morning I went by Cook's room to catch him and hopefully put an end to everything before it began. I knocked desperately on his door. He was always late for work, so the fact that it didn't seem like he was in filled me with even more trepidation.

"Cook!" I yelled through the door in case he was simply in a drug and alcohol induced coma, "Open the fuck up, you tosser!"

When there still wasn't any sign of life behind the door, I had to come to the conclusion that he'd been out all night, possibly screwing some girl...who was I kidding, almost certainly giving someone a good seeing to. Question was if that girl had been some random he'd pulled or if it had been the blonde Goddess I'd met and been totally mesmerised by the day before.

"Fuck." I exclaimed loudly as I slammed my hand into the door in frustration. I couldn't spend anymore time trying to hunt him down though, I was about three minutes away from being late for work. And I was never late. I took pride in being punctual.

As soon as I'd punched in my card and taken care of a few standard morning chores, I went straight to the reception to find Tomo. I hadn't seen Cook all morning and it was making me fucking anxious.

"Tomo, have you seen Cook this morning?" I asked the second I reached the desk.

"I am sure you will find him out at the pool. " Tomo said smiling, but he must have noticed my anxiousness, he would have had to be blind to miss it, "are you okay, Emily?"

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine, really, thanks Tomo." I blurted out as I almost fell over myself hurrying out to the pool area. I didn't do coordinated at the best of times, let alone when I was rushing around like a headless bloody chicken.

The fucking pool area. I should've thought of that the minute I woke up. Of course Cook was going to be out by the pool, perving at all the half naked girls. I couldn't say I blamed him. If I didn't enjoy my work with the animals so much, I'd probably spend the majority of my time by the pool myself.

I quickly scanned the area for the familiar sandy blond hair and cheeky grin. It took me about 10 seconds to find who I was looking for. He was leaning against the lifeguard's chair, perving so obviously it was ridiculous. I made a beeline towards him, not giving a second glance to any of the half naked women who were sprawled out on the sunbeds, tanning their holiday away. It always bothered me why people would choose to spend their days by the pool when they were surrounded by the most breathtaking nature the world had to offer. Idiots.

"Cook," I said when I reached him, but he barely acknowledged me. I must've said his name at least four times, but it still wasn't before I'd slapped him behind his head that he seemed to realise I was standing next to him, "Cook! Stop fucking eyeballing for one bloody second, you wanker, I need to talk to you."

He glanced over at me once, very quickly, before returning his full attention to whomever he was so intently staring at, "talking can wait, Red, I'm looking over the Cookie Monster's next lucky target."

For a second I felt relieved that he didn't seem interested in Naomi or the bet anymore, that was until I followed his line of sight and felt my fucking jaw hit the ground. There she was, sprawled out on one of the sun beds under a parasol, wearing nothing other than a two-piece navy blue bikini and a pair of sunglasses, looking fucking drop dead gorgeous and sexy as fuck. I think I forgot how to breathe.

"Yo... Red!" Cook grinned as he waved a hand in front of my face and closed my gaping mouth, "you're fucking dribbling, mate. Need a bucket?"

"Sorry, what?" I asked, completely fucking out of it, every comprehensive thought had deserted me. Jesus, that girl was one of those people who would cause you to get run over in traffic because you couldn't help but fucking stop and stare at her.

"Ya sure know how to pick 'em, Red." Cook said as he turned his perving eyes on my blonde Goddess again, "this is gonna be fun."

The cheeky laugh that accompanied the word fun made me momentarily snap out of my paralyzed drooling state, "actually Cook, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said distracted as my eyes kept betraying me by glancing over at a half naked Naomi, "I... I can't do it. I just... It's not right, and I wouldn't do something like that to her, alright?"

"Aw, come on now, Red." Cook said distracted, still leaning against the lifeguard chair, still fucking staring, "it's all fun and games..."

"Yeah, until someone gets hurt." I finished as I looked over at Naomi again, feeling like the last thing I wanted was for that beautiful girl to get hurt in any way, particularly if I had something to do with it.

Cook turned me around to face him then, looking more serious than he had a minute ago, "No one's gonna get hurt, Emilio, right? She'll never have to know, and within a few weeks she'll be on her way home anyway, no harm done, yeah?"

I looked over at her again. She was now completely lost in her iPad, which I assumed she was reading on, and I noticed her biting her bottom lip in concentration. She was so fucking beautiful, and I just found everything about her so fascinating. Fuck me I was having palpitations just watching her, wishing that it was me biting that lip.

"I don't know, Cook..." I started, not able to look away from her now, "she's just really... you know... isn't she? I mean, there's just something about her..."

"Oh no you don't, Red," Cook said as he turned my head back to face him, "I know that look. We're not going back down that road again, are we? We've both learned our lesson, haven't we? Ya don't do serious with holiday makers, so don't even start thinking about her that way. Look at this as an opportunity not to let yourself get too attached again. Remember she'll be going home in a few weeks, so let's just keep it light and fun and let the good times roll, yeah?"

I looked over at Naomi again. I think I'd known from the moment I met her that she was the kind of girl I could love, like really truly fall head over heels in love with, if I let myself. I also knew she was exactly the kind of girl I shouldn't make myself vulnerable to. She'd be going home in a few weeks and I'd be left behind with my heart shattered into little pieces... Again.

As I looked at her, I remembered the gut wrenching feeling that was having your heart broken into a million pieces, the months I'd spent trying to put myself back together. In that instant I just knew that if I let myself get too close to her she could destroy me without even knowing it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, willing myself to shut off all emotion for a moment of clarity and made up my mind.

"No one's gonna get hurt, right?" I asked Cook again, needing reassurance.

"I promise Emilio. Just a friendly competition. Though by looking at her, I can tell it's gonna be a challenge...but fuck me it's gonna be fun." Cook punched me playfully on the arm, pushed his sunglasses up his nose and wandered off hopefully to do some work, fucking lazy toad.

Friendly competition... I could do that, right?

**There you have it, don't lie, I bet you all had a fabulous image of one bikini clad Naomi Campbell, I sure as hell did. **

**If you have time drop us a review to let us know if you are still liking it!**

**Peace and love as always guys xxx**


	3. Sun Kissed Realisation

**Hey you guys, thank you all so much for sticking with this story! It really means a lot to Rosesandskulls and me that you seem to be enjoying it! **

**So here is the next instalment for you, things progress slightly further in this chapter...so happy reading. **

Naomi:

So the first day of my luxury holiday was a complete fucking wash out. I'd spent most of the morning searching for Emily, to thank her for not laughing at me too much over the whole snake incident. I couldn't find her anywhere and the guy at reception was about as much use as a glass fucking hammer. "I think she has gone in search of Cook…" He'd said, so I went to the kitchen, but they didn't even know who I was talking about. I won't mention the weird look he was giving me but it was damn creepy.

I must have wandered around like a buffoon for the best part of an hour before I gave up, she did have a job to do after all. I ended up just going back to the Villa. After having had yet another argument with my mother, I'd convinced her to just let me stay behind for the day while they went out on an 'adventure', so I changed into my bikini and set up camp next to the pool. The weather was incredible, it would have been a shame to waste it, after all 'summer' usually consisted of three days of patchy sunshine if we were lucky.

Thankfully there was a parasol free. I have the complexion of an albino, so that was a must. Seriously, if I so much as fucking looked at the sun wrong I'd start to crisp up. I smothered myself in factor forty. It was so bloody thick that I'd had to put it on with a trowel, but rather that than an insanely painful sunburn. I settled myself on the sunbed, which was a challenge all on its own, and allowed myself to be engrossed in fiction.

I'd been reading for a good hour or so before I started to get a weird feeling. The hairs on my arms started to tingle slightly and I just knew someone was watching me. It didn't take me long to realise who it was. Just across the pool was a guy, leant up against the lifeguard's chair, staring intently at me. It was a little fucking weird, but seeing as he must have been about my age and far enough away for me to escape if things got too fucked up, I could deal with it.

I pretended to continue reading, using my own sunglasses as a shield so he didn't know that I had clocked him. He stood there for ages, hardly moving. From where I was sitting I could see that he was wearing a uniform so he had to work at the resort... or at least he should be working rather than perving on girls by the pool. After about ten minutes I'll admit that it started to freak me out. He hadn't moved a muscle, it didn't even look like he was breathing. I'd started trying to talk myself into shouting something witty at him but my brain could only come up with the cliche line of asking if he wanted a picture because it would last longer... so I decided against it.

I tried to focus on the book I was reading, I really did, but between the creepy guy blatantly perving on me and my own thoughts occupied with the colour red, I had been reading the same line at least 15 times over.

About ten minutes later, still not having progressed from that same line, I looked up suddenly after catching sight of the vibrant colour I'd been looking for all morning. My heart felt weird at the sight of her, almost like it was clenching and expanding both at the same time. She was in her black and white uniform again, but she still looked amazing... if not a little tense and determined. She was definitely looking for someone.

I kind of hoped she was looking for me, I don't know why, but I wanted her to notice me. To my dismay, she didn't even glance in my direction. After having found who she was looking for, she made a beeline through the guests, and it definitely wasn't towards me. In fact, it was my new stalker, who was still leant against the lifeguard's chair and shamelessly perving at me, she was after. I really fucking hoped he wasn't her boyfriend... I mean, because of the fact that he was so obviously going all boggle eyed over another girl, of course.

I didn't know what he said to her, I'm not really sure I wanted to know, but at one point she'd turned around to see who he was staring so intently at...That someone being me. Still hidden behind my sunglasses I watched, completely dumbstruck, as her jaw practically hit the ground. She just kept gazing at me. I'd even say she was worse than the guy next to her.

Both of them staring at me was a bit fucking weird and I had the sudden urge to check and see whether a boob had fallen out of my bikini top or if I'd grown a second head. I'd thought the guy was just checking me out, but now she was staring too, there had to be something I had missed. I mean, surely she wasn't checking me out as well, was she? I could tell that they were deep in conversation, maybe she was just defending my honour and telling him to put his fucking tongue back in his head. That had to be it.

With every second that passed I became more uncertain. I don't mean to brag but I know the look someone has when they are checking me out and it was plastered all over her face, making it extremely hard for me to justify there being any other reason as to why she was looking so intently at me. She was perving over me just as obviously as he was and though I couldn't deny that it unnerved me, the way that she was eye fucking the shit out of me was undeniably starting to turn me on and before I knew what was happening I had started to bite on my bottom lip. I returned my attention fixedly to my iPad screen, trying desperately to ignore whatever the hell had come over me... Or rather the lower parts of my body.

I'd read no more than a few words before the urge to look back at her took over. I'd looked up just in time to see the sandy blonde guy walk away, leaving Emily looking completely lost in thought and slightly unsettled. The thought of my new perving stalker unsettling Emily in any way created an odd wave of anger that rose within me causing me to sit bolt upright on the sunlounger. She watched him walk away and then everything sort of slowed down as she bent over, ran her hands through her hair and with one effortless movement flicked that gorgeous red mane into a perfect ponytail. Christ.

I felt myself flush, of course she just had to look over at me again. Fuck. My brain scrambled around trying to find something more refined to do than just wave at her like a complete tit. Nothing came to mind so I just sat there, obviously staring at her, noticing her in her entirety. I'd been certain she would've come over to me, or at least I'd hoped she would, but she didn't. Instead she got all flustered, kind of looked like a deer caught in the headlights, turned around, nearly knocking over some poor old man and just rushed away.

I stood up then, hoping to see which way she had gone so that I could follow her and ask her what the actual fuck that had all been about, but she was nowhere to be seen. I shook my head, the whole thing was bloody ridiculous, no one had ever had that sort of effect on me before, let alone just by looking at me. The fact that it had been a girl making me feel that way more than unnerved me, but at the same time I wasn't all that surprised. Despite having numerous boyfriends growing up, I had always found women attractive, although until now not in a 'I want to rip your clothes off' kind of way.' I've always figured my lack of interest in guys was because I just hadn't found the one yet. The way Emily had made me feel had somehow made me question that.

I threw my sunglasses down next to my iPad on the lounger with a deep sigh and leapt into the pool. The water was refreshing, which was probably just as well, I needed to cool down after whatever the fuck had just happened. I dived under the surface and felt weightless. I used to swim a lot as a kid. I'd found that under the water was one of the few times that I felt completely alone and at peace. I really did love being alone sometimes, as long as it was on my own terms. I probably had abandonment issues from when my father had left when I was young, but with at least ten other people in the house when I was growing up, mum was into the communal living scene, I always craved a few moments to be alone. As much as I hated to admit it though, he was probably the reason why I never really let people get too close to me. That way if they left I wouldn't give a shit.

Gliding through the cold water seemed to help me clear my head slightly and allow me to start thinking things through with my brain, rather than my libido. Surely I was reading too much into the entire thing, I had a habit of doing that. Yeah, she'd been staring rather intently at me, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. My best mate, Effy, from back home was always staring at people, but that didn't mean she wanted to fuck them, usually. There had been one exception that had proved the rule, Freddie, and he nearly fucking destroyed her completely. That's what loving someone does to you. It builds up your hopes and dreams allowing you to believe that it's all rainbows and fucking unicorns only to spit in your face, and end up leaving you broken and alone.

No, Emily hadn't been eyeballing me because she felt anything for me. She was probably just reliving the traumatic snake vs iPad incident from yesterday, either that or giving me the once over for her mate.

Thinking things through had obviously made me feel a bit angry and bitter about it all. Without realising what I was doing I had been swimming full pelt and was slightly out of breath when I managed to stop myself. It was freaking me out enough that I was having intense feelings for another girl, let alone reaching the conclusion that she hadn't actually done anything flirtatious. I shook my head, a feeble attempt for my thoughts to leave me in peace and headed for the steps.

My mum, Kieran and their little offspring would probably be back at the villa after their family adventure of the day, so I decided to head back before they came down to the pool looking for me, forcing me to acknowledge them as my family. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me, it was so fucking hot I'd dry before I got to the Villa anyway. There was no point in sucumming to one of life's most unattractive activities and rubbing myself down. I once saw my mum doing the whole flossing between the legs thing with the towel, I almost threw up in her face.

I felt like a complete tit walking back, why do manufacturers feel the need to make flip flops so bloody slippery. I nearly fell flat on my arse on more than one occasion, and what made matters worse was the fact that my first thought was to look around to see if Emily had been there to see it.

* * *

Sure enough when I got back to the Villa, there they were in all their fucking glory. Kieran running around with a t-shirt on his head pretending to be some sort of deranged super hero, mum taking 'fun family photos' and Lorcan pissing himself laughing. I stood there for a few seconds, stuck between wishing the ground would open up and swallow me whole and wondering whether it was possible to erase your short term memory by ramming your head into a brick wall. Fucking weirdos.

I tried making my way to my room without them noticing me, stealthy as a ninja, but I had no such luck. When I was halfway through the living room, my idiot of a brother not only saw me but decided that I was a tousled haired villain that just needed to be attacked with his nerf gun. I started to chase him with the aim of killing the little fucker, but if there was one thing that reminded me that I did actually love him, it was his laugh. I settled for tickling him to within an inch of his life instead.

"Nomi...stop…" He was giggling so much I barely heard him but I gave in and let him breathe for a few seconds.

For a minute there I was actually having fun and forgot how much he usually got on my nerves, that was until my mum had to ruin the moment, as per.

"Naomi, please don't be too rough with him, he can't take it. You have to remember how small he is." My mum informed me as she took him from my lap where he'd been quite happy, still chuckling slightly to himself. The poor guy actually started crying and reached out for me as she started to walk away with him clambering over her shoulder.

"Lorcan, please calm down sweetie, it's nearly time for dinner." She sat him down on the sofa before pointing at Kieran to keep an eye on him.

"Why do you feel the need to wind him up just before we go out? You know he gets easily excited." Now there's a surprise, something else that was my fucking fault. I rolled my eyes at her, I couldn't be arsed to argue anymore, so for once, instead of shouting at her like I normally would, I stood up and went to my room without another word.

Despite having one of the quickest showers of my life, it was far too warm to linger as long as I usually did, my mum felt the need to remind me on four separate occasions that it was time for dinner, whilst I was trying to find something to wear that I wouldn't melt in.

"Anytime today, Naomi, some of us have had a busy day and have built up quite an appetite." My mum called impatiently through the door.

I stared at myself in the mirror and willed myself not to react. If they were so fucking hungry they could go eat without me, in fact I would've preferred if they fucking did. Despite having been more or less alone throughout that day, spending more than five minutes with my family already had me wishing for solitude. They were driving me fucking mad. I don't mean to sounds like a spoiled cow, but most of the time they were too wrapped up in their own little bubble that they barely remembered I was a part of this family, until I fucking did something wrong.

I put on a pair of light denim short shorts and a navy lace bra, but decided against putting a top on altogether. It was too bloody hot and the feeling of sticky fabric clinging to my body was enough for me to swear off any unnecessary clothing for the rest of the holiday.

"Ok, I'm ready, can we get this over and done with please?" I said when I emerged from my room and stalked over towards the door. I slipped into my pumps and waited, resisting the urge to tap my foot on the ground impatiently and look at my watch.

"Christ, Naomi, no disrespect, but don't ya think you're showing a little too much skin for a family dinner?" Kieran pointed out.

For a moment there I thought he was taking the piss. I mean, first of all, he was not my father, even though he was the closest thing I had to one and second of all, it was like a hundred degrees outside and I'd been fucking laying around in my bikini all day, what bloody difference did it make?

"Pardon?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"Well..." He said, clearly uncomfortable, as he looked over at my mum for backup, "I just don't think it would be appropriate for a young lady like Naomi to go out like that."

I looked over at my mum then, for once actually thinking she'd take my side and back me up on this. She was supposed to be my cool, hippie mum for fuck's sake. Based on the photo albums she'd forced me to spend hours organising once, she'd spent most of the eighties naked. As it was, I could tell by the shared look between the two of them that she'd already picked her side... and it wasn't mine.

"Naomi, Kieran has a point. It is a family resort, so why don't you go and put on a shirt so we can head out, please?"

"What the actual fuck?" I asked loudly, not able to control my temper any longer.

"Naomi." My mum scolded as she gestured to Lorcan. Apparently I wasn't using appropriate language in front of him, but guess fucking what, I didn't fucking care.

"No, seriously, you've got to be fucking kidding me! How is it that it's totally inappropriate for me, as a young lady, to go out for dinner without a shirt on, when most of the so-called family fathers are walking around the place without a shirt, or even trousers, whenever they fucking please? Not to mention the fact that I've been fucking laying around in my bikini all day that, for your information, shows a lot more skin than what I'm wearing now. So, please fucking enlighten me, how is that more appropriate than this?"

I'd raised my voice considerably and with the vicious tone, well, it was enough to upset Lorcan. He started screaming and crying hysterically, and my mum started fussing over him, naturally, while still glaring at me as if I was being completely unreasonable.

"Naomi." My mum said firmly and loud enough so I could hear her over the wailing, "if you want to come out for dinner with us you'll put on a shirt. Right. Now." I swear if she said my name like that once more I was going to fucking blow.

"No fucking thanks," I said as I kicked off my shoes again, "I'm a grown woman for fuck's sake, I'm not gonna let anyone dictate how I bloody dress, least of all a man who thinks it's inappropriate. It's the 21st century people." I shot Kieran a glance that threatened more than words ever could.

"Naomi, drop the feminism talk, that's not what this is about. Kieran only had your best interest at heart, and I agree with him, it wouldn't be appropriate for you to go to dinner like that at a family resort." I never actually thought I'd hear my mum say something like that. Our mutual passion for equality, the environment and injustice was one of the few things we actually had in common, something we shared, but by taking Kieran's side in this she'd taken that away from us.

"Wow, mum, marriage has really fucked you up, hasn't it?" I said spitefully. I didn't really mean it of course, I loved Kieran, and I loved that she'd found someone who made her happy, but I couldn't let myself back down on this and I was too riled up to be civil about it.

"Enough." My mum said in such a strict and angry voice that even Lorcan shut up, "The three of us are going out for a nice family dinner, and you can stay here for the rest of the night and think about what you're missing out on by acting like an ungrateful, spoilt child." She told me and without another word or glance in my direction they walked through the door and slammed it shut behind them.

I'd actually been fairly hungry when it had been time to go out for dinner, and an hour later it wasn't much better, but fucking hell I wasn't about to starve to death because they were being bloody unreasonable. So, I decided roomservice was the way to go and ordered a fuck load of food to the villa. It was way too much for me alone, even with my growling stomach, but I figured what the hell, I wasn't paying for it after all.

About twenty five minutes later I heard a knock on the door and my mouth was already dribbling at the thought of all the delicious food. When I opened the door though, I was drooling for a whole other reason. There she was, in all her fucking glory, at my door, smiling nervously, with a bottle of wine in her hand. Had I fallen asleep or something and ended up in what would surely turn out to be a wet dream?

"Emily?" I watched as she looked me up and down and I was suddenly very aware of just how little I was wearing. I folded my arms across my chest and couldn't help but smile at the way she was nervously fiddling with the bottle.

"Hey, I just thought I'd come and check on you, make sure you aren't suffering from post traumatic stress or something..." She smiled then and fuck me it was such a cute quirky bend in her upper lip my knees actually went a little weak.

"...and I thought we could have a drink? If you're up for it?" She shoved the bottle into my hand, it was slightly too warm to drink, but as they say, it's the thought that counts.

"Sure, I've just ordered a shit load of food if you want to join me?" I stepped to one side of the door frame, giving her room to move past me. I didn't even think to ask how she knew where I was staying.

"Emilio! What's up Red? We hanging tonight or what?" Emily turned around and I felt her body stiffen, even with a few inches between us the tension resonated off of her. I was such a pillock, she was here to play wing man, butter me up with a bottle of wine so that she could big him up. He must have just been too eager. I felt like such a fucking tit.

"Who's your friend?" He was stood no more than a few feet away now, vodka in hand, grinning like an idiot with the collar on his polo neck shirt turned up. He was handsome in a rustic sort of way, but definitely not my type. Especially since my type seemed to have changed so dramatically recently.

"Hi..." I said, when it didn't seem like Emily was going to stop glaring at him and answer, "I'm Naomi, I was just telling Emily that I've ordered far too much food and I'm in the mood to get completely fucking wasted, but I might need a hand finding the best bar though." I figured that seeing as though my family were doing my nut in, I could use a few friends to hang out with for an evening.

"You're my kind of girl Naomi, all bra and no fucking trousers..." The guy grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

As they walked past me into the Villa I could feel my whole body turn red with embarrassment, maybe I should put a top on after all. I wanted them functioning tonight and given the events earlier today that wasn't going to happen unless I was a little less naked.

**I don't think I would be able to concentrate either with a topless Naomi Campbell roaming around. **

**Hope you liked it...please continue to leave feedback it really does mean a lot and helps so much when we are trying to beat the next chapter into submission!**

**Oh, also a small teaser that we may have a tiny bit of smut worked into the next chapter, I'm not saying anything else...you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

**Peace and love, as always xx**


	4. Never Have I Ever

**So here we are again, sorry this one wasn't up as quickly as the others, I ran away to Norway for a week so it was slightly delayed. And after the promise of smut as well...such a meanie! ;) **

**We are still having a ball writing this for you guys, hopefully it shows. But I'll leave you in peace now...can't say it's lock the door smut but a pre-warning you might get a little hot under the collar! **

_Emily:_

It had actually been pretty fucking easy to find out where Naomi was staying. Tomo was an easy bribe and had the ability to remember every person he met, at least vaguely enough to remember a tall blonde, who had apparently caused quite a scene in the foyer yesterday. It only cost me a couple of cream cakes at lunch to get him to divulge what room she was staying in. Or in this case a private bloody Villa. Those things cost upwards of about £2000 a week, suddenly the cheap arse bottle of wine I'd planned on giving her seemed a little bit inadequate.

I'd been thinking about her in that bikini all day, I'm surprised that I'd even managed to achieve anything at all. I don't think I'd ever been so happy to punch my card out. Usually Cook had to drag me away from the animals kicking and screaming, but not tonight. I'd decided I needed to make my move before Cook got anywhere near her. He wasn't a completely shallow bastard, but Naomi in all her fucking glory was enough to make anyone chase after her like a dog with a ball.

When I got back to my room I smelt like shit, quite literally, so I knew I had to grab a shower before I got within a hundred meters of Naomi. At that point the blonde in that almost non-existing navy bikini still hadn't left my mind, and being alone with nothing else but her to occupy my thoughts had me needing a shower for an entirely different reason altogether.

After switching the water on, I started pulling my vest top over my head all the while with my eyes fixedly shut, recalling glorious mental images of a half naked Naomi sprawled out on the sunlounger. Her beautiful, smooth-looking legs that just seemed to go on forever had been etched into my brain. I started unbuttoning my shorts, slowly, as I thought about how perfectly toned her stomach had been, how sexy her hip bones had looked. _Fuck._

I ran my hand over my bare skin as I imagined running my hands up her legs whilst letting my mouth explore every crevice of her stomach, the space near her hip bones and down towards the crease where her long beautiful legs began. As the fantasy raged in my head I'd eased out of my shorts and was stood in front of the mirror. My breathing was deep and heavy, my cheeks flushed as red as my hair. I was turned on more than I could ever remember being just by thinking about what I wanted to do to her. What the fuck was happening to me?

I took off my bra next and slipped out of my now ridiculously damp knickers before stepping into the shower. As I let the warm, comfortable water wash over me I shook my head in a feeble attempt to rid my mind of the blonde Goddess that seemed to demand my every thought. It didn't work, so I decided to stop fighting it and see where my imagination could take me. As soon as I closed my eyes again and started recalling how unbelievable her tits had looked in that bikini I was a lost cause. My imagination didn't have to do much work. The two-piece she had been wearing didn't leave many gaps for me to fill in, instead my brain created a fabulous illusion about ripping off the offending clothing before attacking her nipples with my mouth.

At that point I was leant against the wall, already squeezing my own tits, getting more turned on with every passing second. As I imagined running my hand down her body and gracefully underneath her damp bikini bottoms, I ran my hand down my own soapy torso and slowly between my thighs. I gasped slightly at how wet I was for her. I thought about Naomi being that wet for me, which made my knees go weak and threaten to collapse from nothing other than my own excitement.

I opened my eyes slightly, my breathing heavy, my right hand still making circles around my core, the other clasped tightly around one of my tits. I imagined her fucking me then, the wild look in her eyes as she played with my clit. I looked up at the shower head, and didn't think twice before I grabbed it and slid down the cool tiled wall into a sitting position. I didn't waste any time at all, I made sure the water was caressing exactly the right spot allowing my free hand to find my nipples again. I saw her writhing and moaning beneath me and I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. I imagined trailing kisses along her neck, licking and biting down on her pulse point, making her scream out in pleasure.

I was so close by then, so desperate for the release. I could almost feel my lips finding hers, tasting her as she granted my tongue access to her mouth immediately. In my mind, she was having trouble concentrating on that feverish kiss as my fingers were thrusting in and out of her, curling just at the right spot, and I could almost hear her crying out my name in pleasure. In my mind, I was forcing her to look into my eyes as I pushed her over the edge and made her come harder than she ever had around my fingers. Thinking about looking into those completely breathtaking, alluring blue eyes while she was falling hard and fast into the abyss completely did it for me and I came so unbelievably fucking hard, sprawled out on the floor of my shower.

As the stars started to clear and my heart rate returned to something near normal I couldn't help but think how amazing that had felt just thinking about fucking her. If I ever got the chance she would probably be able to throw me full force into oblivion. Fuck.  
Once I had regained full control over my legs I wandered back into the bedroom to decide what the hell I was going to wear. This was probably one of the most difficult outfit choices, nothing too smutty that it screamed how much I wanted her, but nothing too prudish either...I needed to show off just the right amount of Fitch goodness.

Where was Katie when I fucking needed her, she was my twin sister and always knew what to wear, clothes were her thing. Especially when it came to looking smoking hot whilst maintaining a certain level of je ne sais quoi. I started looking through my wardrobe, nothing worked. I had clothes for going out and clothes for staying in but nothing that was middle of the road. It didn't take long for all my stuff to be in a heap on the floor and for me to be none the fucking wiser about what I was going to wear.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, so I turned on my laptop and hoped to see that little green tick next to Katie's name. She was usually online, waiting on the off chance to skype her boyfriend, Danny. He was a wannabee footballer and a complete prick. He was also away from home a lot and when he wasn't busy fucking other girls Katie would be there waiting to strip for him. I'd tried to talk to her about it but as usual Katiekins knew best. I clicked to initiate a video call with her and waited whilst she was probably putting on something more family friendly before answering.

"Make it quick, Ems." Katie didn't do hello, it actually surprised me that she answered at all. Usually she was far too busy to talk to me.

"Nice to see you too, bitch." I smiled at her, we ripped the shit out of each other most of the time now, but we used to be inseparable. Until we were nine we even used to take a dump at the same time. As we grew up the relationship became a lot more strained, but we were twins and we loved each other before everything else. She was the only one who still treated me like an actual human being after I came out and I would never forget that.

"Shut it, lezzer...what the fuck do you want?" I missed her so much sometimes, she was a rude cantankerous bitch but if you saw through that facade she was simply a strong beautiful woman.

"I need your help, slag." I said as I turned the laptop round so that it faced my wardrobe and stood up in front of the camera. She moved too then so that she was lying on her stomach on her bed in our old bedroom and gave me her full attention.

"What else is fucking new?" She full on belly laughed at me and I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Look, I need something that is going to make her drool like a bulldog but doesn't scream 'fuck me right here right now'. Unfortunately, I've got pretty limited resources." I said and held up a couple of my more seductive tops. I'd already settled on some black linen tailored shorts that showed just enough thigh.

I quickly realised that my idea of 'seductive' was something that was skintight and showing as much flesh as possible, my favourite being a red satin top that looked as though it had been poured on. Katie however obviously had other ideas as she made yet another disapproving grunt at me and waved her hand ordering me to get the next one.

"Oi, that's mine you fucking tea leaf!" She exclaimed. I'd forgotten that I'd taken a few of Katie's clothes with me, but oh well, what was she going to do about it? I was thousands of miles away and had no plans to go home just yet.

"It's a good thing one of us has style, Ems, that's the only decent thing you've got!" She said and nodded at the white cotton vest top that had caught her eye. Unfortunately she was right...it was perfect. Glorious soft cotton that felt divine against my skin and allowed my cleavage just enough room yet accentuated everything perfectly. The only distinguishing feature was a zip that ran completely down the front, adding just a touch of mystery. I was hoping Naomi would spend the entire evening working out whether I would just spill out of it if she dared to reach over and pull.

"You're a genius, Katie, I never thought I would be thankful that you were such a fucking slapper!" We laughed together, it was moments like these that made me want to go back home, just for a few weeks, but then I realised that I'd have to see the rest of my family as well. Maybe not such a good idea.

"Seriously Katie, th…" I started.

"Sorry Em, gotta go, boyfriends to see and I'm far too properly dressed for that. Laters." With that she was gone and I was left gazing at nothingness.

"...ank you. I love you." I was talking to a black screen. I shook my head and turned around to examine myself in the mirror. Even I had to agreed that I looked drop dead bloody gorgeous, I cast aside any negative feelings and built myself up for a night of allure and alcohol.

When I walked over to the private villa Tomo had told me she was staying in, I was feeling rather confident. The outfit Katie had helped me pick out helped a lot, but it wasn't just that. I'd started thinking it over, and I'm not sure if it was wishful thinking or not, but the way she'd looked at me had definitely been more than friendly. She'd been checking me out, she must've, and I couldn't wait to see her reaction to the outfit I was currently wearing. What I hadn't been counting on though, was what she was wearing...or rather wasn't.

"Emily?" She answered the door surprised, and for the second time that day it seemed as if I forgot how to breathe and every bit of the confidence I'd been feeling evaporated from me in an instant.

I couldn't help but blatantly check her out, I mean, she was standing in front of me in nothing but a navy bra and a pair of rather short shorts, how could I not? It should be fucking illegal to look that bloody sexy in a bra... And a lace one at that. I couldn't stop staring, and I couldn't stop imagining pushing her inside the villa, tearing the bra off as quickly as I could and just fucking her senseless on the nearest available surface. With thoughts like that in my mind, I turned into a right fumbling mess, and I couldn't seem to stop fiddling with that stupid bottle of wine.

"Hey, I just thought I'd come and check on you, make sure you aren't suffering from post traumatic stress or something..." I smiled shyly, almost blurting out the words, "...and I thought we could have a drink? If you're up for it?"

I shoved the bottle into her hands then and I immediately wanted to punch myself for how awkward I was suddenly acting.

"Sure, I've just ordered a shit load of food if you want to join me?" She asked and stepped aside to give me room to join her inside.

For some reason it surprised me that she wasn't just slamming the door in my face, but I certainly wasn't about to complain. Before I had a chance to accept her offer though, a very unwelcome and annoyingly familiar voice rang out behind me.

"Emilio! What's up Red? We hanging tonight or what?" I turned around to see Cook approaching us and my entire body stiffened by the realisation that he had either followed me there or had been to see Tomo as well.

"Who's your friend?" He asked, bold as fucking brass, blatantly running his eyes up and down her body, tosser. I went to speak, honest I did, but I didn't have a clue what to say. This would be a lot easier in the animal world, I'd either make an intimidating noise and he'd think better of challenging me, fight him to the death or just piss all over Naomi to mark her as mine. I'd probably prefer any one of those scenarios rather than being stuck in a room with both of them. Talk about awkward.

"Hi..." She glanced at me, shit, I had been too wrapped up in trying to persuade myself to say something witty, that I had forgotten to fucking say anything at all.

"I'm Naomi, I was just telling Emily that I've ordered far to much food and I'm in the mood to get completely fucking wasted, but I might need a hand finding the best bar though." Brilliant, I should've just told Cook to fuck off and that I saw her first. Now I was stuck with the fabulously shit arrangement of spending the entire evening fighting for Naomi's attention whilst trying not to scare her off as I still didn't have a fucking clue whether she was into girls. Internal rant over.

"You're my kind of girl Naomi, all bra and no fucking trousers..." The bastard had the nerve to say and I had to summon all my willpower not to kick him square in the bollocks, which would probably only result in Naomi thinking I belonged in a mental institution... Or jail.

By the time the food arrived I had just about had enough of seeing the two of them hitting it off, so I gladly excused myself to get some glasses for the wine. I couldn't for the life of me understand why a girl like Naomi would fall for Cook's charm, she was actually fucking laughing at his god awful jokes. Maybe I'd been wrong about her, maybe my mind had conjured up this entire dream girl scenario of her, but in reality she was just like every other girl who fell for the charms of the Cookie Monster.

I honestly didn't know who the hell I was trying to fool, there was no denying that seeing her with Cook made my fucking blood boil, but that didn't change the fact that she was still bloody amazing. Just hearing her laugh, even if it was of one of Cook's less appropriate jokes, it still made my heart beat that little bit faster, as sappy as that might sound. If only Cook would've fucked off tonight I could've had time to figure Naomi out more, figure out if I even stood a chance with her, but no, the wanker just had to fucking show up and ruin what could've been a perfect chance for me to win the stupid bet before it even began.

"Fucking hell," I exclaimed out loud, partly because I was frustrated at Cook and the entire situation I found myself dumped in and partly because I couldn't reach the fucking glasses on the top shelf. Just bloody great!

"Need a hand?" An unmistakable soft voice asked behind me, and before I had a chance to turn around and answer, she was leaning over me, pressing against me from behind, to grab the glasses.

It was a wonder I didn't collapse on the floor in that moment. To be honest I probably would have were it not for her wedging me between her warmth and the kitchen cabinet. Having her that close to me meant that not only could I feel her tits against my back, even through the vest top that she had adorned, but also that I was overwhelmed by the smell of her perfume mixed with something that was instinctively her. It drove me fucking insane.

She placed the glasses on the counter, but didn't move away. I could hear her breaths growing heavy, and as if not to scare her away, I slowly turned around so that our lips were as close as they could get except for the difference in height between us. She was wearing a serious expression, almost thoughtful. Her pupils were dilated and she was just staring at me like she was trying to solve an intricate puzzle.

I'm not sure how long we were simply stood there, breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes. At one point she started biting her bottom lip slightly, which was enough to make me practically soak through my knickers and melt into a puddle of Fitch.

She lifted her hand and gently removed a strand of hair from my face, instead of tucking it behind my ear she simply ended up twirling it in around her fingers. I couldn't look away from her, it was like I was frozen in place by her ice blue eyes. She seemed mesmerised by that strand of hair, but then she frowned slightly and seemed go to say something, only when she looked back into my eyes, she seemed to forget whatever it was. Instead of saying anything, instead of stepping back away from me, leaving me quivering for her, she leaned forward and I could have sworn she would've kissed me, I'm almost certain. Inevitable, the spell was broken by the annoying, loud, voice of Cook's from the living room. Fucking typical.

"Oi, Red, Blondie, where the fuck's my drink, eh?" I was going to kill him, I was going to strangle him with his own fucking braces.

Naomi looked spooked, fucking freaked out actually and nearly fell over herself grabbing the glasses and returning to the dick head sat on her sofa. I heard the cork pop and the laughter resume, I wanted to puke, I'd been so damn close yet here I was standing alone in the kitchen, drumming my fingers over the cabinet, thinking if anyone would notice if I fed the lions something more Bristolian for breakfast.

I counted to ten before rejoining them, mostly because I wasn't completely confident that my legs would be able to brace my weight after that intimacy with Naomi. But also because I knew the scene that I would be walking back into. Sure enough there he was, on the sofa necking back a glass of my wine, arm around Naomi's shoulders showing off his tattoos. There was a glass of rosé already poured for me, which I promptly ignored, opened the vodka and downed a couple of mouthfuls. It tasted fucking horrible, the cheap stuff always did have a hint of paint stripper to it, but it made me feel slightly better about everything. Alcohol may not be the answer but it certainly helps you forget the bloody question, in this case it helped me focus on having a fun night with a good friend and an awesome girl, rather than wondering whether Naomi wanted me as much as I wanted her.

Let's face it, with the three of us, a bottle of shit wine and a bottle of even worse vodka, it was never going to take long before we were happily tipsy. I'd got through a glass and a bit of wine, several gulps of vodka and a few beers that Naomi had found in the fridge, I was definitely feeling it. However as neither the blonde temptress or the shit face with the wiggling eyebrows was drunk enough, in my ultimate wisdom I suggested a friendly game of never have I ever.

It started off with the more mundane boring shit that everyone had done, just to get the alcohol flowing nicely. After god knows how many shots of vodka it started to turn a lot more interesting.

"Never have I ever walked in on a friend, knowing that they were having sex, just for shits and giggles." I knew Cook had to drink, he'd barged in on me fucking Kerry, the last girl who'd had the pleasure of me between her thighs.

"You love a bit of exhibitionism Red! You knew I was there really didn't you!?" Naomi's eyebrows raised just a little at Cooks latest admission, but then that gorgeous fucking smile crept back over her lips. God she was sexy.

"You're an arsehole!" I scorned with slightly too much attitude, I tried to convince myself that it was just a game, but I was trying to make him look bad just as much as he was trying to make me angry about it.

"Never have I ever had sex on a mode of public transportation." Naomi continued as Cook pouted at me. He took a big swig and smacked his lips in satisfaction.

"Train." He said triumphantly, there was no need for me to drink this time, I couldn't think of anything worse. Cook was right in a way, the thought of being caught having sex was a turn on, but public transport, seriously? Back home you can catch a disease just by looking at some of the seats on the bus. Fucking disgusting.

I couldn't keep the shocked expression off my face as Naomi downed her latest shot. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders whilst Cook fell about laughing. I resisted the urge to remind her that the idea was to try and get other people drunk, not to drink yourself.

"Replacement bus service back from a night out. The guy was a completely useless shag though so I'm not sure it even counted!" I felt heat rise up the back of my neck and was suddenly fighting the urge to vomit. I'd guessed that she had been with men, a girl as drop dead stunning as her was never going to be a virgin at our age, but hearing her admit it made me slightly nauseous.

"If ya wanna have a proper shag to make up for it, Blondie.. You and me, we should go to it." Cook said with that bloody charming boyish smile of his. I couldn't believe he was being so forward about it, but I also knew that for some reason it usually worked. I just hoped Naomi wouldn't fall for it.

"Excuse me?" Naomi laughed, making my heart skip a beat, "Go to it?"

"Definitely." Cook said grinning and I felt like I was holding my breath as Naomi thought of an answer to his... proposition. "I might even call it a date."

Wait, what? I looked over at Cook in disbelief, he really was going all in on the bet if he was willing to take a girl out on an actual date, well, more or less. I was sat there, helpless, as Naomi squinted her eyes and looked sideways at him, seemingly actually considering his offer.

"You're sweet," she finally said, "but no offense, you've got as much chance of fucking me as becoming employee of the month."

It took me a second to comprehend what she was saying before I burst out laughing. The look on Cook's face was priceless and Naomi soon joined in on the laughter. When we finally started to quiet down, I put a hand on her thigh without thinking, looked over at her and said, "fucking hell, good one."

She turned her head to look into my eyes, and the moment she did I completely forgot where we were again. I've heard people say that they could get lost in someone's eyes before, but I always thought it was simply words people used when they just needed something sappy to say. I never understood that it was actually possible, until in that moment.

"Thank you," she smirked, surprising me by not removing my hand, "I just really doubt you can become employee of the month by perving on girls by the pool all day long."  
I felt my cheeks turn the color of my hair. If she'd noticed Cook by the pool then it was more than likely she'd noticed me perving as well. I didn't get a chance to reply before Cook decided to try and save some of his pride... Unfortunately that involved trying to make me look bad.

"Never have I ever had sex with a girl." He said and downed another beer.

"You realise the point of the game is making the other people drink, right?" Naomi turned her head away from me and asked him, seemingly still oblivious to the fact that I too would have to drink.

"Fully aware of that, Naomikins," he said smiling and looked over at me. Fucking wanker.  
Naomi looked over at me then, as I removed my hand that had been resting on her thigh. I wasn't ashamed of my sexuality, in fact I was rather proud of who I was, but that wasn't exactly the way I'd wanted Naomi to find out. I didn't look at her as I took a drink, but looked right at Cook, quietly telling him he could fuck right off.

"Oh." Naomi exclaimed softly and after a moment she cleared her throat and shifted slightly uncomfortable in her seat, "well, maybe we should get going soon. The rents are probably on their way back and if they find us here they will quite certainly kill me and then drag my lifeless body around with them for the rest of the holiday."

"Right." I said and figured as long as the cat was out of the bag I might as well go all in, "well, let me just down the rest of my beer before we leave." I looked right at Naomi then, smirking, in a way that forced her to look at me before I said, "Never have I ever made myself come in the last 12 hours due to an extremely hot fantasy caused by spending a little too much time at the pool."

I downed my drink without breaking eye contact, licked my lips and winked at her. She was simply staring at me, mouth slightly open, her pupils starting to dilate. I took that as a good sign as I stood up, grabbed my clutch and went for the door.

**Oh Emily, she has such a way with words doesn't she?! **

**Hope you enjoyed this latest instalment and it was worth the wait! We love hearing what you make of it so if you've got a few minutes to drop in a review, well that would be just awesome of you! **

**Peace and love, as always xx **


End file.
